


Hazelnut Latte

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: Indulging in a headcanon by bamboozled-bloodhound on tumblr, who's a cool beanhttps://bamboozled-bloodhound.tumblr.com/post/183629660524/im-sure-realistically-theyre-off-living-in-a





	Hazelnut Latte

Life goes on, even after you have had a Prowler turn your chest into a slice of cheese. Mirage knew that way too well, he has seen the Apex Committee's Sick Bay often from the inside after all. He owed his life and his job to the advancement of technology, not everyone can brag about being a bloodsport icon while also having had the same leg broken two times within a month. Still, despite all the excitement, he was glad to still have a decently normal life. What it boils down to was that he was just a regular guy, living in Angel City, with the smallest apartment available for the cheapest price possible somewhere in a dirty but not too dirty neighbourhood. Away from cameras and gun powder and broken shield tech, the oh-so-confident Mirage would take a break, and out comes Elliott, a tired and overworked, but at least somewhat happy guy.

Like any city pulsating with life and consumerism, Angel City was known for its little bars and shacks where you could grab a quick bite or a little drink. Elliott indulged in these little pleasure more often than he probably should, even when he was the one standing behind a bar himself. Bloodsports can make a guy infamous, but not necessarily rich, considering the costs you have to carry after each game. Besides, the bartending job never got boring to him. He was a social butterfly after all.  
But even the most extroverted people hit their limits at times and there was nothing better against that than hitting one of the 24 hour coffee shops on his way home at five in the morning to grab a drink that was barely coffee anymore. 

The shop was at the corner of the street, a hot spot, especially this early in the morning when people were craving their caffeine. The more surprised he was to find the shop mostly empty this morning, only a few people dotted in the back, sipping on their cups and eating muffins and bagels.  
The face behind the counter however was what drew his attention. Usually on a Monday morning it was Shiyu's shift, the cute girl with the green hair. This morning however he saw a different person shuffle around mugs and milk cartons. Unbelievably long, black hair, hanging in a bun from under a bright red beanie, biting a little with the green barista apron. Their face was sharp, pointy even, with patchy skin, a set of strange tattoos below their slim, green eyes and piercings all over.   
He couldn't even really pin down a gender, but the moment he saw them only one word popped up in Elliott's head.  
 _Hot._

Elliott ran a hand through his curls and approached the counter. Relax, big boy, you might have a ten hour shift behind you, but you are still the master of seduction.   
Or at least he told himself that he was that.  
With a lax elbow he leaned a little over and showed off the most charming grin he could muster up in his tired state. “Morning, handsome.”  
The barista turned and their eyes went big for a second when they saw his face. An expression of realization and surprise, if not shock. Elliott felt his grin grew a bit. _Awesome, a fan._  
“Oh, sorry, did I startle you? Didn't mean to. Say, could you fix up a guy with a hazelnut latte real quick? Just had a ten hour hour shift and I gotta hold through until- “  
“Mirage.”  
He stopped talking. Their voice rang almost hoarse in his ears. Yet it had a pleasant harmony to it that made his ears feel a bit warm.  
The grin in his face persisted as he raised his hands in a defensive move. “Guilty as charged.” he joked. “Sorry, my tongue tends to loosen up in front of a cutie.”  
The barista kept staring and Elliott began to feel nervous. They seemed less starstruck and more...embarrassed? Was that the right word?  
He gave a tilt of the head. “You okay there? You look like you're disso - dissasa - dis - zoning out, yeah!” Why are words so hard?  
However it seemed to do the deed, as the barista just nodded before inching along the counter, collecting ingredients. 

Elliott leaned in again, a curious look behind the scenes as he watched them work. Rough hands doing routined motions. They were new to this shop, but not new to the business.  
“Never seen you before here? Is Shiyu sick?”  
The only answer he got was a shake up the head as the person began to steam milk.  
He hummed quietly, turning his back to the counter as he propped up his elbows.  
“I get it.” he chuckled. “Stranger chatting you up early in the morning, on your new job. I won't bother you anymore.”  
“N-no.”  
Their head jerked up, a little milk spilling from the metal can. Elliott peeked up as well.  
“It's...it's just…” they stuttered, color having bloomed on their cheeks. “I'm not...used to you talking like this.”

Again he turned, making a playful spin almost to face the person again. “What do you mean?”  
He was genuinely confused and also a little worried. Have they met before? And of they did, did he forget about them?  
No. Elliott wasn't one to forget a face. Especially not one this distinct and pretty. But they did call him by his Apex alias. So they were either a fan or…

The thought that began to seed in his mind was interrupted by the quiet noise of a paper cup being placed before him. The milky foam was showered in chocolate shavings that slowly sink into the sweetly smelling drink.  
Elliott hummed and shrugged the thought off by picking his coffee up and leaving a bill on the counter.   
“Keep the rest, handsome. For enduring your flirting.” he joked and wanted to turn away. But the person's voice stopped him in his tracks yet again.

“I see you in the ring, Mirage.”

Elliott tossed a glance back, seeing the barista stand there, arms crossed and with what looked like the attempt of a smile.  
The seed began to bloom. Elliott felt the warmth from his ears spread over his face before chuckling quietly.

“See ya in the ring, Hound.”

It was only when Elliott arrived at home that he realized that not only did he just uncover several of the most well kept secrets of the Apex games over a cup of hazelnut latte. Bloodhound had now a very, very good reason to shoot him.   
Hopefully they will be on his team next time.


End file.
